Armageddon
Prince Armageddon Kaludar of Barbaria 'is a exiled Alpha. As the third-born Alpha, he is son of King Vigoroso, and the younger brother of Robb'yn and older brother of Albatross. He is the archenemy of John Turner, and one of the main threats to the Australian government and the world. According to Robb'yn, Armageddon is destined to become his greatest enemy. Armageddon is regarded to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and is definitely one of the oldest, being many millions of years old. Fictional Biography Armageddon was convicted of High treason, and was sentenced to banishment. He was transported faraway from Barbaria to the solar system, landing on planet earth. Upon landing on earth, the effects of the Matar knife made him starve severely. He approached a family who saw light in the distance, and he killed Bruce and Danielle Turner by cannibalisation, and severely wounded the young John Turner, resulting in a extraterrestrial infection. Armageddon did not kill John due to government agents attacking him and his weakened condition. He was imprisoned in a government facility for over a decade, but he managed to escape from unknwon methods. He believes that humans are pathetic and worthless and figured out to become the new ruler of earth, to use his biology to infect the entire world using his DNA so that he could turn earth into Barbaria. He was confronted by the now John Turner, who is now a world renowned hero named Powerman, who fights him in a battle to save Earth. Armageddon is surprised by John's power, and is defeated by him. Armageddon is again sent back to a government facility and has not managed to escape for many years. On multiple occasions, he has helped John solve cases involving conflict with other worlds in the universe, and has a Antagonistic relationship with John. Powers and Abilities Armageddon is one of oldest beings created in existence, born at the beginning of time, making him many million years old. He possesses greater abilities than the average barbarian, because of his status as an Alpha, making him immensely powerful and one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and because of that, not much people can defeat him. 'Superhuman strength - 'Armageddon is endowed with great phsyical strength, allowing him to overpower any human, alien, vampire, shapeshifter, werewolf and many other beings with ease and no effort. He is stronger than his fellow Barbarians, and even his younger brother, Prince Albatross who is also an alpha. His enhanced strength is side effect to his telekinesis. 'Superhuman stamina -''' Armageddon is self-sufficient, as does not need food, water, oxygen, or sleep. 'Superhuman intelligence - '''Armagedon is so intelligent that his brainpower exceeds a genius human level. He possesses a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things, has innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, the universe, magic, psychics, technology, history, and so forth. 'Telekinesis -''' Armageddon can manipulate anything with the use of his mind. His telekinesis is so powerful that he can move massive objects with his mind, fire blasts of psychokinetic energy that could shatter steel, create mental barriers that could stop most attacks, levitate his body, and fly at hypersonic speeds. He can use his telekinesis to manipulate a perosns biology, like manipulating and generating illnesses, as such, he can cause excruciating discomfort and pain for others, and can even cause organisms to combust/explode, literally ripping the body apart. 'Telepathy - '''Armageddon can read the thoughts of others or project his own thoughts anywhere in the universe. Armageddons vast telepathic powers allow him to manipulate the minds of others, alter the perceptions of others to make him seem invisible, create illusions to trick others into believing into seeing, hearing, touching, smelling or tasting things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are, enter dreams and manipulate it at his will, imprison others in their own minds and induce severe mental pain. His powerful telepathy even allows him to communicate with animals, sense their emotions and even develop a permanent mental bond with a animal, through projecting a mind link between him and the animal. 'Teleportation -Armageddon can travel himself and others virtually anywhere in the universe instantly at will. John can also banish others away from places to different locations with a mere thought. He needs to have a location in his mind for the teleportation to be successful. Memory manipulation -''' Armageddon can control the memories of others. He can read a subjects memory to discover their history and information, selectively or entirely erase memories, implant false memories to alter the personality of the target, steal memories, or project memories to others to give them information. 'Chronokinesis -' Armageddon can travel through time, in either direction. He can also take others with him, and just send others without going himself. 'Pyrokinesis - '''Armageddon can create, shape and manipulate fire. He can do this by manipulating and increasing the kinetic energy of atoms, to create and manipulate flames to his will. Having said that, armageddon can create a potent beam composed of concentrated fire that can burn anything on contact. He can also create fireballs of different sizes and throw them, causing the targets to burst into flames. 'Incineration - Armageddon can destroy anyone/anything with a single touch, reducing the victim into ashes within a few seconds. Armageddon can use this power on virtually any being in existence, such as humans, demons, angels, normal barbarians, vampires, werewolves and so forth. He cannot however destroy archangels, death and god himself, as they are beings older and more powerful than Alphas. Psychic shield - 'Armageddon is immune to all psychic attacks. This includes Telepathy, Mind control, Illusions, memory erasing, mind entering etc. John turner tried to read his mind, but gave up after receiving nose bleeds. 'Precognition - 'Armageddon has the ability to see future events from precognitive visions they recieve. The visions are mostly accurate but they do not see the entire picture. Armageddon knew that he would face off to John Turner but didn't know he would be defeated by him. 'Healing - '''Armageddon can easily heal others of any injury, disease and illness. 'Resurrection -' Armageddon can bring others back to life, effortlessly just by thought. 'Healing factor -' Armageddon can heal from any wound instantaneously, with exception of the Matar, which takes longer to heal. 'Immortality -' Armageddon has not aged since the beginning of time. He is immune to all diseases, infections, viruses, illnesses and toxins. 'Mediumship - '''Armageddon has the ability to hear, see and communicate with souls. He can summon the dead from the spiritual world, and communciate with them. 'Sedation -''' Armageddon can render others unconscious with a simple touch on the forehead. All Barbarians are immune to the effects. 'Supernatural detection - '''Armageddon can perceive the presence of supernatural beings and can identify them by using their senses. 'Magic immunity - 'Armageddon is immune to most forms of magic. He said to Wizard Tim Sullivan that his magic is useless against him. 'Absolute memory - '''Armageddon can remember every thing that have experienced, encountered or learned.' Weaknesses [[The Matar|'The''' Matar]]''' - '''This is the only weapon in existence that can actually permanently kill Armageddon. If stabbed in vitals areas, such as the heart or the throat, Armageddon's body will burn from the inside and eventually be reduced to ashes. If wounded, he will become weak. '''Older beings - '''Despite being millions of years old, older beings such as Archangels, Death and God can harm and kill Armageddon. Category:Characters